


Shattered Glass - Short Danganronpa AUs

by ApopGalaxy (apoplecticGalaxy)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack shipper, M/M, Some random short aus, We need more Mondogami content, crack ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplecticGalaxy/pseuds/ApopGalaxy
Summary: Some cute or messed up fics with Mondo and Byakuya because im a hardcore shipper. Some explore a romance and some explore their rivalry and Byakuya's messed up ways.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Boy's Life Of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> What if Byakuya stumbled across Chihiro's body a little earlier

Third Person POV

The biker gang leader clenched Sayaka's handbook in his hand. He was frustrated with himself, he killed someone. He killed Chihiro. The only way he could redeem himself was by keeping Chihiro's secret. He had to keep his secret. 

No one should find-

"Interesting...." Mondo darted his head around in fear and confusion. Someone just saw him... Someone knows he... "I didn't think you'd have the guts to kill anyone."

"This certainly makes the game more fun." A smirk came to his face. 

Mondo stared in shock at the boy in front of him. His face of shock soon turned to anger, "Stop treating this like a game, you fucking asshole...!!"

"It is a game, and as an active player, I didn't expect to see you denying it."

His fists trembled in anger at Byakuya, but mostly himself. He did participate in it. He killed Chihiro. But that doesn't give this fucker the right to enjoy it!!

Mondo grabbed the dumbbell off the ground, sprinting towards Togami. Although the next words he heard put him to a stop. "To kill two people... That's low. You truly are the atrocious killer I thought you were."

The boy kept his cool, his classic smirk still on his face. The look angered Mondo even more. The look frustrated Mondo to the point of murder. But thats when he realized. 

"But I can hurt you without killing you."

Makoto stumbled into the locker room, searching for the body Monokuma was talking about. Thats when he saw it. Byakuya Togami, lying unconscious on the floor. 

His first thought was death, but then he noticed the slight movement of his chest, rising up and down. No, he wasn't dead. He was just knocked out. 

So who was dead? 

He pushed past into the boy's locker room, but he found nothing suspicious but a stained carpet. In checking the girl's locker room, he found the dead body of Chihiro Fujisaki lying on the ground. 

Togami woke up in the nurses office a few minutes before the start of the class trial. No one was present, but a note was left explaining what had happened. Chihiro's death.. Blah blah blah... More stuff he already knew. And as the class trial started, he began his plan. 

He would incriminate himself. 

It was pretty simple, getting them to jump to conclusions. So his acts of suspicion proved helpful. Makoto and Kyoko went through the evidence, and when Chihiro's secret was revealed, he didn't react. 

Now they truly thought it was him. They probably wouldn't believe him if he revealed the truth... 

But that didn't seem to bother Byakuya. Its like he had a different reason for what he was doing. Maybe to save..... No. That's ridiculous.

Eventually, Kyoko mentioned what everyone else forgot about. "Why were you knocked out at the scene?"

"Huh?" Hiro, who was so set on it being Togami, was confused by the objection. 

"The only reason you could've been knocked out at the scene was because a witness knocked you out or due to hemophobia. But no witness has said anything and you've never displayed signs of hemophobia before."

"So you've finally realized." Byakuya looked at the mysterious girl, waiting for her to come to her next conclusion. 

"You must have been knocked out by the culprit themselves. You're just a witness."

"No way! Then why didn't you say this before??!?!?" Aoi shouted in shock. 

"I was thinking about it, but I couldn't come to any other logical conclusion. Admittedly, it had slipped my mind for a while."

"But why didn't you say anything, Byakuya?!?!? If you know who the culprit is, then-" Taka started, but was cut off. 

"Why not enjoy yourself during a game?? The best part is the trial, so why not spice it up?"

"Then who is the real culprit??" Hifumi asked, slightly eager to get on with the trial. 

"That's for you guys to find out."


	2. Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things you don't think will ever happen until it's unfolding right before your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 3 kudos on this work already hkrgbbjkjdsyh thank you guys so much ily all

Third Person POV

There are some things you don't think will ever happen until it's unfolding right before your eyes. Thats how Mondo felt. He would never understand Byakuya and why he was such an uncaring emotionless prick.

"Id rather not deal with your stupidity right now."

"My stupidity?? You're the one who thinks everyone's your fucking slave or somethin! You think everything is about you!!"

"That's because I'm the only one who matters."

"G-Guys, please s-stop fighting..." Chihiro interjected.

"I'm not gonna do whatever you want like a fuckin dog!! Im not like Toko is!"

"I-I'm n-n-not a f-filthy dog, you-"

"You certainly smell like one." Byakuya scoffed.

Sakura sternly stepped forward, "Cut it out, you're acting childish."

"Whatever." He smirked, walking away.

Fuck him.

Mondo fucking hated him.

And he always would. No matter how much Taka convinced them to try and get along

"The fighting will get you no where! I think you should talk to him!!"

"No way, I ain't doin it. He's a fuckin prick and that won't change."

"Mondo, you know you shouldn't be doing this! Its ridiculous and hurts everyone!"

"That's not my fault, it's his. What am I supposed to do? Ignore him?"

Taka looked at him, with cute puppy dog eyes that no human could resist. After a bit Mondo gave up.

"Fine, I'll do it. Not gonna change shit tho." If Taka wanted it so bad then fuck it, he'd do it. Not like it'll change anything.

He walked slowly down the hall, passing his dorm and stopping at Byakuya's. Weirdly, he wasn't in the library like usual.

After a few knocks on the door, the sleepy heir creaked the door open. "What?"

Mondo let out a sigh, questioning why he agreed to this. "Taka wanted us to talk or somethin like that"

"There's nothing to talk about" Byakuya tried to close the door, but Mondo put his foot in the way. He didn't know why, he could've easily gotten out of this conversation, but he felt like he should.

For Taka... He thought.

That must be why.

"Look, I know he won't say shit to you, but I won't hear the end of it if I don't at least try to talk to ya."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and stepped back, holding the door open for the taller boy. Mondo was confused, but went in anyway.

Mondo leaned against the desk as Byakuya sat down in the chair beside it. They stared at each other for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say. What _was_ there to say? They hated each other. They always have, they always will.

"Why do you care about people?"

"What?"

"Its stupid. You’re just gonna get your heart broken, like with Daiya."

"Don't you fucking mention-"

"That's my point. You're too sensitive over dead people. Thats why I don't care. I'm better off alone. _You're_ better off alone."

"....."

"You know I'm right"

Yeah, of course Mondo knew he was right. He was _always_ right. Even if he was wrong he could find a way to make it right. Thats what Mondo hated about him.

Thats what Mondo _loved_ about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part two, because I had a better ending in mind but I couldn't figure out how to lead up to it. But for now have this


	3. Piece By Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place in a killing game after 1, 2 and V3 where if you kill and get away with it, everyone else continues the game and there is a sacrifice. I kinda hate this but ive been procrastinating everything so i felt like i should give you guys something.

_Byakuya Togami's POV_

It was a dark evening, much like that of every other day. But today was different. Our captor, Monokuma, had decided to give us a "motive." A reason to kill one another. 

But no one would expect what we were about to be told. 

He introduced us to a weird device, which he called a flashback light. He said that once activated, it would give us memories of what we had forgotten before this game. 

And I remember a game just like this one. A game with Mondo, Makoto, and a few other people

I remember him killing this guy named Chihiro over... A secret..? Monokuma had threatened to reveal the fact he killed his brother.... So what did this have to do with me?? 

No.. Wait... I think I... Tampered with the crime scene... To frame someone named.... Toko. 

But why would this get me to kill? 

Then an idea hit me. I knew a secret that Mondo murdered to keep hidden. I knew more than he wants me to. I could use this to my advantage. 

I smirked as I scanned my surroundings. He seemed to be in a conversation with Taka, another participant of the previous killing game we were in. 

Taka was blabbering on about his opinion on the motive. "No one would murder over these memories! Monokuma's a fool if he thinks-"

I cleared my throat, grabbing both Mondo and Taka's attention. They turned around, as Mondo spoke in an annoyed tone, "What.?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"That's fuckin rich."

"Murdering someone and getting executed must've been rough."

This seemed to have angered him, as he glared towards me. 

"Although you've dealt with murdering people before that, so I doubt it affected you that much."

"If you think you can fucking taunt me, then you're damn wrong." He tried to keep his cool, but I could tell he was pissed. He regretted his actions, and having me bring it up didn't help his agony. 

"You seem pretty offended, so I'd say I'm succeeding."

He cracked his knuckles, as Taka finnaly chimed in to reassure him. "Don't listen to him, just calm d-"

"Going for a third kill? You're pretty bold, especially in front of all these people." I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and that was his one weakness. And if he got close, Taka would stop him. Thats how it always went. 

Everything went as I predicted. I held his sanity in the palms of my hands and his pathetic attempts to fight back were meaningless. That's what made this so fun. 

"You can do whatever the fuck you want, but I'm not falling for your shit!"

Perfect. I know exactly what to do. 

_Mondo Owada's POV_

"Ding dong ding dong! A body has been discovered! After-"

A body..?? Why.?!? And who?? I blocked out the announcement as I followed the crowd towards the location. I made a right, looked past the crowd only to see-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No....

No way... This is fake.... Right.....?

He's not dead.... Right??

"T-Taka?!?"

I dropped down in front of the body, knees hitting the floor with a loud thud. A chuckle came from behind me. 

"You said it yourself, I could do whatever the fuck I want."

You..... 

"You did this....??!!" My voice was a mixture of frustration and agony. The scene processed in my brain, as the grotesque image in front of me plagued my mind. 

"Who else would've?" His face contorted into a sinister smirk, like he was proud of his work.

"Y-You're j-j-just going to a-admit it?!" The timid nurse known as Mikan spoke as she looked up from the body. 

"Yeah, I did it. I killed Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

The words echoed in my head

"I killed Kiyotaka Ishimaru"

"I killed Kiyotaka Ishimaru"

My hand found its way against his neck, squeezing out all my anger onto his lifeline. 

"....Gh!"

"G-Guys!! Stop!!!" Kaede raced over, trying to intervene. But I didn't notice. I didn't care. All I wanted was revenge. 

"..Y...You r-really think y-you can-" I held him tighter, his face slowly losing all color and life. 

"Geez, calm down!!" Fuyuhiko yelled, trying to stop me as well.

A punch in the face was what brought me back to the reality of the situation. Kyoko stared between the two of us, something different running through her mind. "We can settle this in the trial."

_Trial room_

I stood at my podium, fists clenched. We discussed the case and all came to the conclusion it was him. I was angry. No, not angry. More than that. So angry words couldn't describe it. Frustrated, infuriated, none of those words described the anger I felt. 

The despair I felt. 

"I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU SICK SON OF A-"

"Please stop!" Sonia yelled

"As much as I love to see you fight, it's voting time!!" Monokuma cheered. 

I smashed the button in front of me, locking in the vote everyone knew was coming. I wanted to kill him myself. I wanted to strangle out every last breath of air from his lungs. 

The slot machine spun, landing on his face. But the words that came next shocked us all.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"WRONG!!!"

No... No... How... Everything pointed to him... It had to be him... It had to...

"I knew something was off..." Kyoko glared in Byakuya's direction, his antics pissing her off too. 

"You all fell for it... Pathetic.

Well, it was nice working with you  
.  
.  
.  
Fuyuhiko."

"W-WHAT?!?" Kazuichi screamed, displaying the shock we all felt. 

"Well you know how it goes! 

Its Punishment Time!!!"

Through everyone's anger and shock, a chain came out, quickly grabbing the sacrifice. 

"MAKOTO!!" Hajime yelled, as the smaller boy was dragged away. I was too shocked to pay attention to the execution. I was too angry to pay attention to the execution. 

"WHY?!? WHY DID YOU-"

"Let's just say, I made a deal with the devil." Fuyuhiko glanced at Byakuya, who just smirked. 

"W-....." Tears rolled down my cheeks. He did this. Why. Why did he listen. I-....

"I'll say it again, I'm going to rip you apart, piece by piece until there's nothing left of you."


	4. The Gothic Chaperone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, The Drowsy Chaperone. I couldn't resist making a parody could I? If you don't know the Drowsy Chaperone then watch it. Please, I beg. Anyway I'm doing Mondogami because I also ship the two characters they're replacing in this au.

Mondo fixed his tie, looking at himself in the tall mirror. He was never one for formalities, but this was a wedding. And he had to act like he cared. More importantly, he couldn't look like he just rolled out of bed. He had to be there for a reason.

He sighed at himself in the mirror, as his brother walked in. "Hey, how ya doing?"

"I don't know how we're gonna pull this off.." For a bit of backstory, Mondo and his brother were sent to attend the wedding of the famous Sayaka Maizono. There, they'd find the producer who runs 'Togami's Follies', Sayaka's biggest production. Their boss has assigned them to make sure the wedding doesn't happen, and she continues her life on stage.

It was no easy task, Sayaka was truly in love. But Mr. Togami was resourceful, he'd find a way. Or he'd taste his own blood, simple as that. Mondo couldn't care less what happened at the wedding, besides the fact that if they succeed, he gets more money.

"We've got it under control, worse comes to worse, we can always kill the groom." Daiya spoke as if death was nothing new to him. It wasn't, but the tone was a little alarming for anyone who wasn't used to their line of work.

"Yeah yeah... But I'd rather go without killing a famous baseball star, ya know?" Sayaka's groom, Leon Kuwata, was a Major League Baseball player, known world wide for his lack of practice yet remarkable plays. Mondo would rather not kill him.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Daiya pat Mondo on the back, giving him a quick smile then moving to adjust his vest.

Mondo sighed, preparing himself for what lied ahead. A quick fight in an alley way and a limo drive later, they were fixed up in their disguises for the wedding. They took on the guise of innocent pastry chefs, dressed with aprons and chef hats. And to the wedding they go.

I was never one for lengthy explanations so I'll keep this short. The journey was a simple, silent ride in a black limo that they stole. Everyone believed they were the pastry chefs assigned to the party, as no one recognized them without the Crazy Diamond symbol.

The party wasn't as packed as you'd expect from the wedding of two stars. Someone, who Mondo assumed was the host of the party, stood in front of the gate and welcomed in guests. Next to them was a timid looking girl in a suit, who seemed to be a butler. Mondo and Daiya got out of the car, waving off the driver and heading up to the two.

"Oh, hello! What bring you here..?"

Daiya spoke up, given Mondo wasn't the best with keeping character. "We're the pastry chefs for the wedding."

"Oh..! Is there going to be a wedding..?" The shorter one looked over at the other.

"Just ignore him, he has retrograde amnesia." She spoke bluntly, like she was used to this by now. "You can make your way in, the kitchen is straight inside on the right."

Mondo and Daiya nodded, heading through the gates. The girl continued speaking, explaining the wedding and events that were to partake. Mondo tuned it out, scanning the crowds for their target.

"Is that him over there?" Daiya whispered, pointing to a group of two. One was a short brunette with a red jacket and a ponytail. The other, and who Daiya assumed was Togami, was a blonde, tall businessman with white rimmed glasses.

Mondo pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to see the picture their boss gave them. That was him alright, same face, same hair. Now all they had to do was talk to-

"Oh, hello! You two must be the pastry chefs!" A boy came up to them. He had short brown hair and a suit, small rubber bands in different colors wrapped around his fingers.

"Ah- yeah. Thats us." Mondo spoke, trying to regain his composure. He had to stay in character.

"Perfect! You have the list I gave you, right?"

Daiya stuck a hand in his apron pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "Yep!"

"Good! Great! You've got it from here then! In case you need anything, ask for Makoto Naegi!" He spoke in a sort of disheveled manner. Seems like he has a lot on his plate, he'll freak when he finds out the two weren't actually pastry chefs.

The guy, who's name was apparently Makoto Naegi, waved them off, throwing open the doors to the building and heading inside. Poor guy. What a shame. Anyway.

Mondo focused back on their objective, or.. Where their objective was. In his place stood an extravagant girl with pink pigtails and a bright dress. Daiya started heading over, so I followed.

"Hey, you."

"Hm? Oh, hello!" She turned and smiled, with a bright wave.

"Where'd the blonde guy go, who was here a second ago?"

"Ah.. Him? Eh, what's it matter! I'm way more important than that lame ass!" She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, striking a confident pose.

"We have business we need to settle." Mondo chimed in, crossing his arms. It wasn't too out of character.. Right? Well, whatever.

"Business? What, you gonna beat him up?!? Make some popcorn first! He went that way!" She pointed, eagerly.

"N-No, we're not gonna beat him up..! We just want to talk.." Daiya tried to save the situation, and he was pretty good at it.

"Aww boring! Whatev, see ya losers at the ceremony!" She waved, her high heels clicking as she walked off. Daiya followed her directions, as Mondo stumbled after.

And there he was, across the room talking to Maizono. Only a crowd away. Mondo jumped at the opportunity to get this whole mission over wi-

"Hello everyone!" The groom, Leon Kuwata spoke to the crowd. Chatter stopped and Togami disappeared into the crowd. Damnit.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you all for coming. I tell you I must be some lucky fellow! Why..." He continued his speech, but Mondo tuned it out. He tried to scan the crowd without attracting attention, but that was pretty hard. The area was packed with guests and staff.

A "Here, here!" from the crowd catches Mondo off guard. A girl with twin drills who was obviously tipsy raised a glass, earning a few weird looks. It was prohibition, after all.

Leon continued, "-To Miss Sayaka Maizono - The most beautiful girl in the world."

"Absolutely not!" The boy from earlier, Makoto Naegi chimed in, earning a gasp from everyone. "The groom can't see his bride on the day of the wedding, it's bad luck!"

That thought was interrupted by that girl from the front entrance. She came in, stuttering as she spoke. "B-Breakfast will be s-served in the Arabian Room.."

Great. Now that that's over, people will leave and we can find Mr. Togami. Daiya looked around, "Do you see him?"

"Nope... Damn, did he leave?" Mondo stood on the tips of his toes, pearing over the crowd for a head of blonde hair. "There!!"

The boy entered his vision, and he immediately pushed through the crowd. Daiya followed behind as quickly as he could, "Remember, we gotta keep up the act-"

Mondo reached Togami and his companion, but was pulled back by his brother. "Keep it cool, remember?"

His heart was racing, and he could hardly stay calm. He wasn't usually the one to go undercover, this was new for him. So when heading over, he resorted to what he knew about these people, they were pastry chefs. "A petite four, Mr. Togami?"

"Not now" He spoke bluntly, like you'd expect from a busy producer.

"Perhaps a nice profiterole?" Daiya chimed in, following Mondo's lead.

"Boys, I'm not hungry." He brushed the two off again, going back into his own thoughts.

"Then perhaps we could give you something else to chew on." Mondo retorted as if this was natural to him

Daiya replied swiftly, as if this was rehearsed. "Yeah, something that ain't food."

"What..?" Togami finally turned to us, an expression of concern on his face.

Now this part was rehearsed, "Your confusion is to be expected. Although we stand here before you in the guise of innocent pastry chefs, we are also-"

"And primarily,"

"Employees of a certain individual." Mondo and Daiya spitballed off of each other, slowly building up the great reveal.

"A certain individual..?" You could tell the blonde was starting to get nervous through the tone of his voice.

"A certain individual." Daiya repeated, a smirk crossing his face.

"Who happens to be the largest single investor in Togami's Follies!" Mondo spoke sarcastically, a smirk of his own forming on his face. "He has sent us here-"

"As pastry chefs" Daiya added.

"To express his concern about Ms. Maizono's impending nuptials." He found those words in a dictionary-

"Specifically, that if she gets married and leaves the show.." Daiya continued for him, leaving the final line to Mondo.

"Then there ain't no show." He finished in a threatening manner, startling Togami.

The girl from earlier, who they hadn't realized was listening, responded first. "Say... Do I know you.?"

"No, you don't." Daiya brushes her off, turning his attention back to the producer.

The girl persisted, "Have you ever spent any time in Toledo?"

"Have you ever spent any time in a coma?" Mondo replied, sarcastically. She was annoying and they were busy. He just wanted to get out of there and get their pay.

"No, but I have a cousin in Seattle." Did... Did she think that was a place-

"Aoi. Boys, you tell your boss this wedding is never going to happen. You have my word." The blonde interrupted Mondo and the girl who's name was apparently Aoi.

"Oh, we'll take your word alright." Daiya went back to his serious, scary tone.

Mondo tried to match his brother's tone, "But to go back on that word would be a recipe for disaster. Now, we hope we have made ourselves perfectly _eclair_."

Daiya stiffled a laugh, "One _cannoli_ hope."

"You _biscotti_ be kidding me."

"A _trifle_ much?"

"Don't _tart_ with me." They joked back and forth, making dessert puns left and right.

"Alright, you can drop the pastry chef routine." Togami rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, more annoyed than scared.

"Alas, we _ganache_." And drop it he didn't.

"We're on the _lamb_ "

"Pfft- Lamb's an entree, ya _macaroon_!" As they joked back and forth, Togami cleared his throat.

"Right, right. We'll leave the matter in your hands, Mr. Togami. In the meantime, feel free to browse the desert carousel." Mondo spoke, getting back into his pastry chef role.

"Try the Toledo Surprise."

"It's to die for." The two spoke in unison, leaving Togami with those final words. Mondo had to admit, the guy was kinda hot. Maybe if he didn't get killed, they could hang out sometime.

Welp, that's a conversation for another time. For now, they had some pastries to make. There had to be a cook book somewhere in this estate... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am writing a part 2, yes they will probably hook up.


End file.
